pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
Re-Removal Content but i don't know how to hide the content in my account? Carsfan360 (talk) 18:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Charizard with Intimidate as special ability? I'm not sure if the Changes made to Carizard's information are correct or if the user posting has confirmed the information, just based the previous entries on the contributions page for the editing user i'm not sure that the information has corroborated whether the information is accurate :The only thing I can think of would be it's new in X'' and ''Y, but we don't have information on that yet. – Jazzi (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::sorry for not signing it last time i often forget how Markrogers (talk) 20:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Images I have removed a lot of images from some galleries (like this one), as most of them are same or are bad quality. I only left those that are unique, that only are unqiue, that only appear in certain episodes. Since they are unused now, it would take a lot of time to delete them, so maybe we should ask the VSTF to come to delete these images? - - 17:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Will you provide me a link to the images you removed? That would help in being able to delete them. This isn't a job that VSTF performs. There are active admins on this wiki, and I highly doubt it's cross-wiki vandalism if they were on the wiki for so long and actually in pages for so long. – Jazzi (talk) 18:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Here, here and here. There are other galleries that need clean-up, but these are the ones I edited so far. That's a lot of images, so I suggest that you ask the other two admins to help you, if you wish to delete the images now. - - 19:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Please give me the direct link to the images. Tag them for deletion or something, I'm not going through the revisions to get whatever many images. – Jazzi (talk) 21:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::That is an exhausting task, which is why I recommended the VSTF to help us. But I'll try to flag them for deletion, nontheless, just not everything at once. - - 21:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is not what VSTF do. I told you in an above message. To help, I will have a member of VSTF explain what they do do. – Jazzi (talk) 21:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hi there, I'm Ty from the VSTF. The VSTF is a volunteer team to help keep Wikia clear of spam and vandalism. Local administrative tasks are best left to the local administrators of the wiki in question to not give the illusion that we are above the local policies of the wiki, like "Who the heck is this deleting all these images that we used to love so dearly?" 22:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Oh, I didn't want to disrespect. I apologize for the trouble, should've seen your first message. - - 10:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Mind doing something about the user Cantelope (see his contributions)? Edit:His behavior on my talk page is becoming irritating as well. Shardsilver (talk) 02:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mind doing something about the user Shardsilver (see his contributions)? Edit:His behavior on my talk page is becoming irritating as well. Cantelope (talk) 02:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mind doing something about the users Shardsilver and Cantelope (see their contributions)? Edit:Their behavior on my talk page is becoming irritating as well. Rorrier (talk) 02:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Just look at Rorriers contributions. This is a prime example of why he should never set foot on this wiki ever again. And Shardsilver also because he is a right cunt. Cantelope (talk) 02:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) You two are not fooling the adminstraters or me with that act. We can see your upload history in terms of the images, along with the comments and image you left on my talk page. I never said anything bad to you or vandalized (p.s I have a tiny dick). Shardsilver (talk) 04:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : To be honest, Rorrier and Cantelope seem to be the same user (socks), as they only do harm, irritate and they visited the same wikis. - - 10:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Not to mention they put up pics that are not allowed on the wiki. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) @Energyx, yeah, I've got a feeling they're the same user as well. Just hope Jazzi does something about them. Shardsilver (talk) 12:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC)